


Another Round

by orphan_account



Category: Austin Mahone (Musician), Trey Songz (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, First in Relationship Tag, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, first in fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This boy might just be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Round

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this relationship came about in my head, but now I'm kind of obsessed.

Austin Mahone falls backwards onto the satin sheets, only clad in the cotton of his boxer briefs, a large stain of precome covers the front, and continues to spread wider. 

He takes a deep breath, even though the room is cool, his body is hot, covered in a thin sheen of glistening sweat. His hard cock strains against it's confines, and he yearns to touch himself, he yearns to just finally come, but he doesn't want it to be over. He's at the complete mercy of his partner. 

Trey Songz falls down on top of him, in the same stage of nudity, leaning on his elbows as not to crush the boy beneath him. 

They stare at one another for a moment, hazel to brown, feeling the connection between one another. Then Trey starts to move, grinding their covered erections together. 

Austin tilts his head back, letting out a near silent moan as Trey kisses his exposed throat, right on his Adam's apple. The grinding continues, slower than Austin would've wanted, but at least it gives him some of that desired friction 

"Trey..." Austin whispers, and Trey smirks against the sun-kissed skin beneath his lips, as he continues to kiss down the boy's neck and to his chest, sucking on one of the pale pink nipples. 

Austin arches his back, touching Trey's biceps. 

"Please..." Austin moans as Trey kisses down his abdomen and licks inside his navel. "Please, Trey..." 

Trey's lips ghosts across the waist band of the briefs, and Austin reaches down, grabbing the waist band himself, ready to yank them down. Trey grabs his wrists, pinning them to the sides. 

"You won't get anything if you do that again." Trey says, looking up at Austin, who bites his lip and nods. 

Trey releases the boy's wrists, and Austin takes them up, extending them high above his head. Trey blows against the fabric, right where length of Austin's erection bulges out. Instead of giving Austin what he wants, Trey instead kisses the inside of his thigh, nibbling and sucking there until he leaves a forming bruise behind. 

He licks stripes across the warm and kiss-bruised skin, all the down to Austin's bare foot, which he licks and sucks. Austin moans from the sight and feel of it. 

Trey licks back up the other leg, leaving love bites on the other thigh, and then finally licking across the clothed erection, luxuriating in the taste of the precome that's there. 

Austin moans, raising his hips, and Trey takes this time to pull the boxers off of the boy's feet. Trey grabs the ankles, hooking them over his shoulder, and then slowly sliding back down, pushing Austin's legs up until the boy his bent, his ass exposed. 

Trey reaches up, trailing three fingers over the boy's swollen and parted lips. Austin opens his mouth, taking the king digits into his mouth and lathering them in his saliva. 

Trey moans, taking the fingers out of his mouth, a long trail of spit following before it breaks from the distance, landing on Austin's chin. Trey leans forward, licking it up. 

"So sexy..." Trey says, kissing Austin, running his finger over the boy's rim and slowly sinking it inside. 

Austin gasps into the kiss, and Trey slips his tongue into the boy's mouth, wrestling with the complacent tongue inside as Austin moans into his mouth. Trey slowly moves his finger in and out. He adds a second, feeling slight tension before Austin loosens up and he's able to thrust them in and out. 

Austin pushes back on to his fingers, and Trey adds a third, scissoring them apart. Austin writhes beneath him, from the pain and pleasure that he feels from it. 

After a few minutes, Trey's now four fingers move easily in and out of the boy's stretched hole. 

Trey breaks the kiss, licking down Austin's chest, still holding his legs up high. Austin grabs them himself, keeping his ass exposed. 

Trey kisses down the length of Austin's dick, and then down to his hole. He kisses it a couple of times, and then licks across it, spitting on it a few times in between the long swipes of his trained tongue. 

"Shit!" Austin gasps as Trey drives his tongue inside of him, rolling it around and eating Austin's ass. 

Austin moans as Trey thrusts his tongue inside, rolling it and licking it. He bites down on the rim and Austin screams. He smirks, licking across the hole and then kissing his way back up, he himself not being able to wait any longer. 

He kisses Austin again, reaching blindly for the lube that lays next to them. He pops it open, using one hand to slide his boxers down, and then spreading the cooled liquid on to his hard cock.

Trey luxuriates in being able to stoke himself for a while, but he knows he has immense pleasure coming his way. 

He pours the lube over Austin's rim, and the hole seems to wink at him when the cool liquid makes contact. 

"Please Trey." Austin whispers as Trey rubs the pads of two of his fingers over his hole. He sinks them inside and watches the boy's face, seeming to be pleased to get some kind of pleasure but still craving much more. 

"Please what, Austin?" Trey teases, leaning down and kissing the boy's jaw, nibbling and sucking along the strong jaw line. 

"Need it." Austin says, practically whining as Trey crooks his fingers and brushes against his prostate. Austin arches his back, pushing further onto Trey's fingers, causing them to go deeper inside of him. 

Trey kisses to the corner of Austin's mouth and then murmurs, "Need what? Say it." 

"Your-" Austin starts, but gets cut off as Trey shoves his tongue into Austin's mouth, swirling it around inside the cavern. 

Trey slowly retracts his fingers out, and Austin whimpers into the kiss from the loss. Trey just circles the tip of his finger around the rim, slowly mapping out Austin's mouth with his tongue. 

Trey finally pulls away, licking across Austin's kiss-swollen lips. 

"What were you saying?" Trey asks, smirking as he sinks two of his fingers back inside of Austin. 

Austin moans as Trey rubs against his prostate, frustrated that he can't ask for what he really wants. 

"Your..." Austin says, trailing off as a moan rattles through his, more precome leaking out of his tip as Trey rubs against his prostate. 

"My what, boo?" Trey says, smirking again as he kisses Austin's nose. 

"Stop being a dick." Austin gasps as Trey yanks his fingers out quickly. 

"A what?" Trey asks, looking Austin straight in the eye, pushing his legs back down to where his knees are touching his shoulders. 

"A dick." Austin says, not wavering one bit. "Now, just stop teasing and get inside me already." 

Trey cocks an eyebrow. 

Austin rolls his eyes. "Please?" 

Trey smiles, leaning down and kissing Austin, softly and tenderly, reaching down to position the blunt, mushroom head of his dick at Austin's entrance. 

Trey stops the movement of his lips, allowing them to barely brush against Austin's, and then he slowly pushes in to Austin. 

Austin gasps, parting his lips against Trey's and taking in a sharp breath. A moan shakes his body as Trey fills him, stretching him to the brim. 

When Trey bottoms out, his curly black pubes nestled against the cleft of Austin's, they're both gasping and breathing heavily from the pleasure and sensory overload. 

Austin digs his fingers deep into Trey's biceps, clenching his teeth from the pain of the stretch. Trey clenches his own teeth, trying to hold back and stay still, to give Austin the time he needs to adjust. 

Trey looks down at Austin's pained expression, tears in his tightly shut eyes. Trey leans down, slowly and lightly kissing across the boy's face, watching his face soften with each sweet kiss. 

Trey rubs down Austin's side, then rubs soothing circles into his hips. Austin's tight grip on Trey's biceps start to loosen, and with each throb of Trey's stilled cock, pleasure starts to overthrow the pain. 

"So beautiful." Trey breathes as he kisses across Austin's face. Austin rubs his hands up and down Trey's biceps, feeling the muscles flex with each movement of his palm. His heart flutters at Trey's words, and he tries to fight it down. He can't feel this way. 

Austin runs his hands up to Trey's shoulders, running one hand down over his back, touching the muscles the are back there too. 

"Move." Austin breathes out, pecking Trey's lips. "Slowly." 

Trey does as he's told, just rotating his hips and not really moving at all. He feels Austin clench around him, the already tight even becoming even tighter. 

"Shit." Trey gasps, not stopping the subtle movement of his hips. 

Austin digs his fingers in to Trey's shoulder, the other hand sliding back up to clutch the back of Trey's neck.

Trey's cock slides against his prostate with each small movement, and Austin moans, feeling the pleasure finally starting to take over the pain. 

"You ready for more?" Trey asks, his lips sliding across Austin's lips. 

Austin nods, and Trey slowly pulls out halfway, pausing for a moment before slowly sinking back inside, feeling the tight heat swallowing his big cock. 

Austin whimpers against Trey's lips as he sinks all the way back inside, then he slowly draws back out halfway again, and sinks back in. Each time he's met with less resistance, and soon, he pulls out the way out, leaving only the head inside before he thrusts back in, pushing straight into Austin's prostate. 

When this happens, Austin arches his back, his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide, stars fill his vision. He breaks the skin on Trey's shoulders because he digs his nails in as Trey starts a leisurely paced rhythm of thrusting.

Trey buries his face in the crook of Austin's neck, kissing the sweat glistened skin. Austin drags his finger nails down Trey's back then back up again as he constantly stimulates his prostate. 

Trey picks up his rhythm, moving faster and harder with each thrust. Austin's body rocks from the movement, and Trey bites down onto his neck, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make Austin clench around him. 

"Damn." Trey says, moving up to the shell of Austin's ear and pulling the lobe with his teeth. 

Trey speeds up his thrusts again, watching as Austin writhes from the pain and pleasure. His hair is already messy, his pupils are dilated, his lips are parted and his warm breath slides out between them, and his body is covered in sweat. Both of their bodies are covered in sweat. 

Trey slowly pulls out, Austin winces as he does. Austin looks at him, wondering why he stopped, but when Trey rolls over onto his back, he gets the memo. 

Austin straddles Trey's hips, raising his own for Trey to aim his dick at Austin's hole. Austin places his palms flat against Trey's chest, slowly sinking down on the large cock. Trey grips Austin's hip, both of their moans filling the room as Austin is fully seated.

Austin doesn't waste anymore time, he starts to slowly rise, then he sinks back down. Trey's curly and coarse pubic hairs tickle the skin of his ass each time he sits back down. He starts to bounce faster, and Trey guides him, his grip on the boy's hips tightening with each downward movement on his hips. 

The younger male quickly becomes spent, and Trey takes over, lifting the boy's hips up and down, watching as he comes completely undone, spraying his white hot spunk on Trey's tattooed chest. 

Trey rolls them over, not pulling out of the tight heat. He continues to thrusts into him, chasing his own orgasm. His thrusts become increasingly more erratic, and he holds back for as long as he can, but he soon has to pull out, stroking his cock furiously as he comes on Austin's stomach and softening cock. 

He collapses next to the boy, both of them breathing heavy and their heart beats racing. 

"Damn..." Austin says, rolling until he's laying his head on Trey's chest. "That was great."

Trey chuckles, wrapping an arm around Austin's shoulder. "I know, baby."

"How about another round?" Austin smirks, reaching down and taking Trey's hardening member back into his hand and stroking. 

Trey bites his lip, rolling back over onto Austin and biting his neck. This boy might just be the death of him.


End file.
